Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Vanessa needs to master at least $200$ songs. Vanessa has already mastered $42$ songs. If Vanessa can master $7$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Vanessa will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Vanessa Needs to have at least $200$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 200$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 200$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 7 + 42 \geq 200$ $ x \cdot 7 \geq 200 - 42 $ $ x \cdot 7 \geq 158 $ $x \geq \dfrac{158}{7} \approx 22.57$ Since we only care about whole months that Vanessa has spent working, we round $22.57$ up to $23$ Vanessa must work for at least 23 months.